xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teugene
Welcome Hi, welcome to XCOM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jspoelstra page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Plans for the wiki For now, I only plan to use it for the upcoming game. After I created this wiki I found out that a similar wiki, X-COM Universe, which is about the older XCOM games, already exists. No need to copy that and now I'm not even sure my wiki has enough strength to attract enough contributors. That other wiki will probably add the upcoming game as well. Jspoelstra :I saw the other wiki you mentioned and I must say, that page doesn't seem to have much info at all. But yeah, you are right about getting contribution at the moment. The details for XCOM is too few at the moment. Even if you have plans to open up the wiki for the older series, the most I can do is only to help fill up details for Apocalypse and Interceptor. Those two are the only games in the series I had played. — Teugene (Talk) 16:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *I have only played the first two, Enemy Unknown and Terror from the Deep, and they are 2 of my absolute favorites. I was really caught by the chilling (sound effects!), gripping style of the game. Always fearing the alien who would bend around the corner to take a shot at you, after you had your turn. And I was really having fun with the mind control. I hope the new game will be in the same style, like world and battle scape, base building, research, armor and weapons, creating aircraft and so on. I loved just about everything of the game. I'm curious if the new game can bring that same feeling back again. We'll see. Administrative remark: Next time, can you post your comment on my talkpage instead of your own? Then I'll get the message of receiving the post. By the way, I'm also an admin on the Fallout wiki. I love that game too. Top 3 (with Bioshock) for me is clear I think. Jspoelstra Administrator Apa kabar? I saw your post on User:Jspoelstra's page. I'm glad to hear that you are interested in helping out. Since this is a fairly new wiki, I think it is unnecessary to go through a usual nomination/voting process. So let me be the first to welcome you to the XCOM wiki as an adminstrator! If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Cheers! -- 17:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly with the above post, Teugene. I'm very pleased to hear you have web design skills and know your way around templates. That will be very helpful in setting this wiki up! I lack knowledge in that department, so you will be a valued member. I was going to give you the rights, but Tierrie just beat me to it. I'm very active on the Fallout Wiki, but I'm planning to spend some more time here from now on, so we can stay in touch and I'll watch the progress for sure! Jspoel 18:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Spreadsheet Hey! I shouldn't be surprised that my efforts elsewhere has led back here, but somehow that just seems appropriate. I had problems planning my character too, and putting together a spreadsheet helped me. I thought that I might as well give back to the community by publishing it. I'm glad that it made it to your part of the world! By the way, where do you live? I will be swinging by Penang later this year for a wedding. -- 10:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! When you get the chance, you should swing by Dragon Age's chat. -- 00:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Lolz. I like how the Ethereal page was deleted for qoute "lack of evidence"... Seeing as how I just had a Ethereal kick the crap out of my guys, I'd say they exist Lazurkri (talk) 08:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the message. I've been using wikia for a long time but I've never wrote an article before so I'm giving it a try. I own the game for the 360 so I'll be able to give a lot of information except for pictures. The only question I have is do you want the pages published a certain way? 1Angel1 (talk) 18:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Angel Chat request Can you meet me in chat? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) So Here's Where You Disappeared To I've been wondering where you went, and I look here for some things and I find you. Curious. Anyway I've been thinking of adding a few things so I figured you'd probably be the best to come to with what to do and not around here. Thanks. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hello there! Yeah I've been putting my focus around here, hence my inactivity back at the MEW. Heh. At the moment, things are still fresh out of the oven around here. The pages have no defined manual of styles established yet although some pages have followed a layout of some sort. We are still in the process of establishing some groundwork, so it's probably safe to say you can add what you think will be beneficial for the article as long as it's accurate. What do you have in mind to add? Btw, you can drop by at the chat so we can talk directly if you want to! 08:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking of some things like item descriptions, costs, projects, and a few other things. When you get on, drop me a message on my talk page, here or at the ME wiki, for chat if that is what you prefer so I know when you are on. I kind of also want to get the sense of what is going on. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello Lancer, Teugene! I think it's probably best if everyone actively involved on the wiki would just enter the chat whenever he / she is available. This way, we can more easily discuss stuff when everyone happens to be gathered. Although I'd say Skype is preferable for group messaging, but this doesn't require anything else than having another window open. Mitranim ::::Yeah do drop by at the wiki chat. We can always get experienced editors to help around! And yea, item descriptions, costs, etc sounds like a good thing to put in too. 16:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Ok, good to hear. I'm still in the process deciding on the exact naming of the categories though. But in general I'm ok with first the name, then the game for the category name. Which infoboxes you're planning to start with? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 11:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, sounds fine to me! When I see you creating infoboxes in your sandbox we can discuss things. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Also found the first real possible page split problem. We have a Heavy Plasma (research) and Heavy Plasma (weapon) page for Enemy Unknown. It's very well possible we will have a Plasma Rifle in the FPS XCOM and what do we name that then? Heavy Plasma (research)(XCOM) (if there's a research anyway) and Heavy Plasma (weapon)(XCOM) and rename the Enemy Unknown version Heavy Plasma (research)(XCOM: Enemy Unknown) and Heavy Plasma (weapon)(XCOM: Enemy Unknown)? A bit akward. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) House clean-up: Weapon Comparison It would be nice to include in the comments of the removal, the link to the page that makes this redundant :) http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_Comparison. So which is it? I couldn't readily find in the search a page with all the weapon statistics in one place. Cheers! WurmD (talk) 21:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies, I probably should have word it more specifically. I had in mind that your info could be placed in a page where all the info of weapons are centralised (like inside Category:Weapons (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)). How about this alternative: I will restore the deleted page and renamed it to Weapons (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) page instead. It will list summarised weapons info and links there instead. I can help with the table creation if you are unsure how. 12:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I am very confortable with the weapon's comparison information to be in Category:Weapons (XCOM: Enemy Unknown), if you would be so kind as to create a sample table for me, I'll start and continue to fill it in ^_^ WurmD (talk) 13:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Splitting of Research and Items (weapon/armor etc) I know we talked about renaming the research project pages that have a (Project) suffix, to (research). I haven't done that yet because I'm still not happy about the split pages that will continue to exist. I'd still like to see if we can merge those pages somehow because we will get in trouble naming them with future games to come. I'll take a look at it and do some experimenting in the days to come to see if it's somehow possible. I've made an alternate attempt with Carapace Armor/Research, where Carapace Armor is the armor page and Research is the research page, but I'm not entirely happy about that one too. What you think of it? If you have any ideas let me know ok? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 00:22, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Enemy Infoboxes Ugg, I didn't intend to make a second section on your talk for this, but I couldn't figure out how to add to the earlier portion the way I wanted (I didn't want it to be indented so far out, but it wouldn't let me unindent it). I noticed you talk about infoboxes on Jspoelstra's talk page and thought I'd say that they both look nice, but I prefer the first one since it's easier to look up and down to see the stats. I know you didn't ask for anyone's opinion, but I thought I'd offer it if it helps you decide which you like more. Good work. Linkmastr001 (talk) 15:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there, no worries about it. I appreciate your feedback as well! I'm not implementing the infobox yet as I'm still uncomfortable with the current layout; it has too much redundant values, something which bothers me much. Still experimenting with layouts at the moment. 17:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Template Designing Hey, I was thinking about trying to design a template to standardize the Ability tables used by the enemies. If you think it's alright, how would I go about designing one in a "Sandbox" environment like what you're doing with the stat blocks? Thanks. Linkmastr001 (talk) 21:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC)